Ce soir je vais te tromper
by Miliune
Summary: Harry est un garçon gentil. Tellement gentil que lorsqu'il pense qu'il va tromper celui qu'il aime, il préfère le prévenir. SONGFIC sur "Every breath you take" de The police. C'est un HP/DM. Un peu mélancolique je crois. Enjoy !UA


C'est court, c'est triste et c'est doux...enfin j'espère :) Kiss.

OooO

* * *

Draco regarda sa montre, l'heure indiquait lui donna la migraine. Il était 23h07 et il n'avait pas quitté l'écran de son ordinateur depuis presque cinq heures. Cinq longues heures à établir rapport sur rapport, relire des contrats barbant, envoyer des fichiers inutile à des gens inutiles, éplucher des fiches de compta, des comptes bancaires. Bref cinq heures a travaillé comme un forcené pour finir par gâcher un vendredi soir. Draco n'aimait pas particulièrement son travail, il prenait du temps, mais il était facile à exécuter. Il ne demandait pas d'être instinctif, où de faire preuve d'imagination, il était réglé comme du papier à musique, des chiffres, des nombres, des notes. C'était du par cœur, il suffisait d'appliquer les règles. Et c'était quelque chose que Draco aimait, les règles, l'ordre et la précision.

Toute sa vie était régie par les règles et ça lui plaisait. Draco avait une routine, il avait un planning et il s'y tenait. Enfin il essayait de s'y tenir encore. Mais depuis qu'il partageait sa vie avec quelqu'un les règles établies semblaient ne plus vraiment avoir de sens. Harry Potter était l'incarnation du désordre, son travail était à l'image même du personnage, il était designer graphique. Il vivait au gré des envies des clients, il pouvait travailler intensément durant des mois et vivre oisivement les mois suivant. Harry vivait dans une autre sphère, un autre espace-temps, ou les minutes ne s'écoulaient pas de la même façon que chez le blond. Mais Draco avait supporté ce décalage, il aimait l'ordre, mais il aimait aussi Harry.

Draco se leva de son fauteuil et s'étira comme un chat. Son appartement était vide. Quand il travaillait il voulait être seul. A présent il aimerait bien un peu de compagnie. Il jeta un œil à son portable éteins et repensa à Harry qui e plaignait toujours que c'était idiot d'éteindre son portable.

-Imagine qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ? Et que tu sois incapable de rentrer le code pin de ton portable et Bam tu meurs !

-Harry…j'éteins mon portable uniquement chez moi, donc si tu t'inquiètes tu viens sonner.

Draco avait dit ça, après qu'Harry ait encore décidé de le déranger en plein travail. Le brun aimait faire ça et Draco avait montré son agacement un peu sèchement et Harry avait cessé. Le blond s'était bien gardé de lui dire que ça le rendait un peu triste. Harry ne le dérangeait plus et il s'était rendu compte que ça l'ennuyait profondément. Mais il y avait des règles. Et au-delà de son travail Draco était une personne plutôt disponible, selon lui.

Il s'empara de son portable et alla l'allumer quand il se rendit compte que la lumière du répondeur du téléphone fixe clignotait. Très peu de personne connaissait le numéro de son fixe. Ces personnes se comptaient généralement sur les doigts d'une main. Draco reposa son portable et appuya sur le bouton du répondeur.

 _Every breath you take_

-Bonsoir Draco, c'est Harry. Comme ton portable et éteins et que tu ne liras sans doute pas tes mails avant trois heures du matin, je passe par le fixe. Avec un peu de chance tu écouteras mon message deux ou trois heures après mon appel, que tu n'auras pas entendu bien sûr. En espérant que tu ne le coupes pas avant la fin. Si je t'appelle, c'est pour te dire que cette nuit, Draco, je vais te tromper.

 _Every move you make_

-Ce n'est pas utile que je te dise avec qui, quoique si tu m'avais écouté ces dernières semaine, tu l'aurais peut-être su. Mais tu ne m'écoutes plus depuis longtemps. Je suis devenu dans ton appartement, aussi obsolète que les trophées que tu ramènes, je suis juste un défi de plus barrer dans ta liste de chose à faire. Tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne m'embrasses plus et plutôt que de me faire l'amour Draco, tu me baises. Dans tout les sens du terme, tu baises mon corps et mon âme.

 _Every bond you brake_

-J'ai compris ces derniers temps…Après cinq ans de relation tout de même. Que tu t'aimais, plus que tu ne m'aimais moi, ajoutez à ça l'amour que moi je te porte.

Every step you take

-Je ne vais pas t'insulter en te traitant d'égoïste. Je considère que nous sommes au dessus de ça. Je vais juste te dire que, parce que je t'aime trop pour mon propre bien Draco, je vais te tromper. Dés la fin de ce message, tu pourras considérer que nous ne sommes plus en couple.

 _I'll be watching you_

-Au fait ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour mes affaires. Tu ne l'as sans doute pas remarqué, mais j'ai passé ce mois à tout ramener chez moi. Sauf les choses inutile que tu pourras jeter, de la même façon que tu as jeté mes sentiments. Tu n'auras pas besoin de venir jusqu'à chez moi pour me demander des comptes, je n'y serais pas.

 _Oh can't you see_

Draco écouta le message au moins une dizaine de fois. La deuxième fois, il se mit à rire en pensant que c'était une blague, la troisième fois il détailla chaque mot qu'Harry avait prononcé, la quatrième il se demanda même si c'était la voix d'Harry. Tout en l'écoutant pour la cinquième fois, il fila dans sa chambre et ouvrit le placard dans lequel Harry mettait ses affaires. Il n'y avait plus rien, à part une chemise que Draco lui avait donné. Ensuite il les réécouta juste pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas dans le pire des cauchemars. Mais rien à faire, Harry avait disparu doucement de sa vie. Et il avait prit la peine de le prévenir gentiment.

 _You belong to me_

D'une main tremblante il ralluma son portable. Il fit défiler les messages jusqu'à tomber sur le fil de discussion qu'il partageait avec Harry. Il réécouta sa messagerie encore une fois. Avant de balancer le fixe contre le mur. Harry l'avait appelé vers 21h. Entre temps il avait très bien pu faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Draco imagina Harry embrassant quelqu'un d'autre et son estomac fit un salto, prés à renvoyer tout ce qu'il avait en lui. Il se frotta les yeux et tenta de se concentrer pour lire les messages. Son cœur faisait plus de bruit que les basses d'un concert de métal. Il avait mal au ventre, il voulait vomir et pleurer en même temps mais il se força à garder son calme. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

 _My poor heart ashes_

Depuis quand il se parlait si peu. Depuis quand Draco s'était mis à répondre avec si peu d'aplomb, si peu de joie. Harry faisait les questions et les réponses, Harry entretenait leurs conversations, Harry était seul à parler. Harry avait raison, il était entré dans les règles, sa voix était le son serein de la radio. Sa présence était le tic-tac apaisant de l'horloge. Ses yeux étaient la touche colorée qui allait si bien avec les murs. Ses lèvres avaient la douceur de la cravate que Draco mettait autour de son cou. Ses bonjours étaient le claquement de la porte quand il partait, ses au revoir étaient le tintement des clés contre la serrure. Harry n'était plus le désordre, Harry n'était plus la tempête. Harry ne forçait plus Draco à dormir un peu plus le dimanche, Harry ne se trompait plus en mettant en route le lave-vaisselle, Harry ne restait plus des heures dans la salle de bain à chanter faux. Harry n'était plus Harry. Il était devenu un cube que Draco pouvait ranger, un cube que Draco aimait ranger. Et Harry avait finis par prendre la place de ses objets qui représentaient l'ordre que le blond chérissait.

 _With every step you take_

Draco appela Harry. Il appela longtemps. Il laissa des tas de messages.

-Bon sang Harry ! C'est quoi ce putain de message ?! Ou est ce que tu es ?! C'est qui ce mec ?! Non je veux rien savoir, rappelle moi !

Il appelait et tourner en rond dans son appartement. Ses messages étaient des supplications.

-Je t'en prie Harry…répond moi ! Je suis en train de devenir fou ! J'espère que c'est une blague, dis moi que c'est une blague…pitié.

Puis des questions.

-Harry bordel, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?! Ou est ce que tu es ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Avec qui ?!

Puis des insultes.

-Très bien sale enflure ! Vas te faire enculer par tout Buckingham palace ! J'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! T'es qu'un connard ! Si je te trouve Potter je défonce ta jolie petite gueule et je défoncerais le connard que tu t'es tapé !

Et de nouveau. Des supplications.

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Pardonne moi…Harry rappelle moi, je t'en supplie.

 _Every single day_

Draco cessa d'appeler. Il n'y avait plus de place sur la messagerie d'Harry. Il enfila son manteau, prit ses clés et sortit. Il héla un taxi et s'engouffra à l'intérieur comme un diable. Il vérifiait son portable toutes les trois secondes. Sa jambe subissait les assauts de tremblement incontrôlé. Aucun contrôle de son corps, aucun contrôle de la situation, aucun contrôle sur Harry. On ne contrôle pas l'espace-temps, on ne contrôle pas le désordre, on ne contrôle pas l'impacte…des mots.

Every word you say

Harry avait prit son cœur, Harry avait prit sa vie. Harry avait amené sa joie de vivre et son sourire. Harry avait amené sa folie et le bonheur avec lui. Et Draco avait prit son cœur, Draco avait prit sa vie. Il avait éteins sa joie de vivre et ternis son sourire. Draco avait amenuisé sa folie et le bonheur avec lui. Il avait crut que l'amour se rangeait et par amour Harry s'était rangé.

 _Every game you play_

Le blond sortit du taxi, il étudia le cœur battant l'immeuble devant lequel il se trouvait. Il se jeta sur les touches de la porte et du se reprendre par trois fois pour taper le code exacte. La porte finit par s'ouvrir, il tenta de rependre une respiration normale. Il était minuit, il n'y avait plus de règles à partir de là. Tout ce qu'il ferait serait stupide et désordonné, tout ce qu'il entreprendrait n'aurait pas de sens. Tout cessera d'être logique et appliqué, plus de nombre, plus de chiffres. Draco sera instinctif.

 _Every night you stay_

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il allait pleurer. Une voix endormie lui répondit.

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de…

-Hermione, c'est Draco ! Ouvre !

La porte s'ouvrit et Draco se précipita dans les escaliers. Avant même de sonner la porte s'était ouverte. Hermione le laissa entrer. Ron était en train de préparer du café. Draco n'avait pas le temps de boire du café.

 _I'll be watching you_

-Ou est Harry ?

-Pardon ?

-Harry putain ! Ou est Harry ?

Hermione l'étudia les lèvres pincés. Ron ne dit rien et but son café tranquillement. Draco allait devenir fou.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco ? Tu viens de te souvenir que tu avais un petit ami ? Incroyable…Tu entends ça Ron ?

-J'entend Hermione. Tu as essayé de l'appeler ?

Ils se foutaient de lui. Ils se foutaient de sa gueule. Ils en avaient strictement rien à foutre qu'Harry est disparut dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'ils savaient que ça allait se passer comme ça. Draco voulut se jeter sur Hermione et lui faire ravaler sa grimace, il voulait jeter le café au visage de Ron.

 _Oh can't you see_

-Bien sûr que j'ai essayé de l'appeler !? Vous me prenez pour un idiot.

-Oui Draco tu es idiot. Peut-être que si tu faisais plus attention à autre qu'a ta petite personne, tu saurais ou il se trouve ?

-Dites le moi si vous le savez ! Merde dites le moi !

\- Je ne le sais pas Draco. Je n'arrive même pas a croire que tu ne le saches pas non plus.

Hermione le regardait avec un air lourd de reproche. Mais c'était inutile Draco savait déjà tous ça. Il savait qu'il était en train de perdre. Il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu. Il ne savait plus rien d'Harry, il ne connaissait pas ses fréquentations, il ne savait plus rien de son travail, il ne savait rien des lieux qu'il aimait. Parce qu'il avait imposé ses goûts. Il avait imposé son rythme, il avait imposé ses envies et ses ordres et Harry avait obéit.

 _You belong to me_

Il leurs hurla d'aller se faire foutre et sortit de l'appartement. Il se mit à courir comme un fou, essayant de se rappeler des endroits ou Harry l'avait emmené. Son cinéma favori, le Curzon Mondrian. Son restaurant favori, Galvin la chapelle. Son parc préféré, The Regent park. Puis tous les quartiers ou Harry avait pu mettre les pieds. Picadilly circus, Soho, Mayfair, Coven Garden. Il courait sans même savoir ou aller. Il courait et le froid brûler ses poumons, sa respiration était sèche, Il était perdu et se mis à hurler.

 _My poor heart ashes_

Draco ressortit son portable et essaya de l'appeler une nouvelle fois. L'appareil vibra dans sa main. Draco essuya ses larmes rageusement. C'était un message de Ron. Le blond se mit à rire en le lisant.

 **Je ne sais pas ou est Harry. Mais ces derniers temps il trainait dans un bar qui s'appelle le Dirty martini. Draco même si tu es en colère. Ne le blesse pas.**

Draco se retint de jeter son portable dans la tamise. Il en avait besoin pour trouver ce bar.

 _With every step you take_

Il appela de nouveau un taxi. Le compteur tourné à la même allure que les battements de son cœur. Il ne blesserait pas Harry non. Il le tuerait. Ou il le supplierait de lui pardonner. Il le tabasserait aussi. Il ne pouvait pas obéir à Ron. L'idée qu'Harry puisse le tromper lui était insupportable. Plus que le fait d'être cocu c'est celui d'imaginer Harry toucher par quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le salisse, il ne voulait pas qu'on le souille. Il ne voulait pas d'autre bouche sur celle d'Harry que la sienne. Il réfuterait ça, si Harry le trompait il réfuterait que ça se soit passé. Il demanderait pardon et il récupérerait Harry.

 _Every move you make_

Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Harry était le désordre dont il avait besoin. Il était la routine qui ne tournait pas rond. Il était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Ce qui se rapprochait le plus du rêve. Celui qui le transportait ailleurs, qui le faisait fuir la réalité. Harry était un mauvais génie, il réalisait des vœux insensés. Harry jetait les meubles. Harry cassait des assiettes. Harry hurlait.

 _Every vow you break_

Draco ne bronchait pas, Draco ramassait les pots cassé, Draco lui demandait de se calmer. Il réagissait comme un adulte, Harry réagissait comme un enfant. Il ne mentait pas, il ne geignait pas, il ne savait pas être méchant. Il était vrai, plus vrai que Draco, plus entier. Il savait ce qu'il voulait mais il aimait hésiter. Il savait choisir mais il aimait prendre son temps. Il n'était pas secret, il n'était pas discret, il aimait partager. Il avait besoin d'être libre. Harry avait besoin de courir, de crier, de rire, de s'amuser. Il était l'enfant, il était l'oiseau et il était l'amour.

 _Every smile you fake_

Il arriva enfin devant le bar, paya le conducteur rapidement et avança furieusement vers l'entrée. Beaucoup d'homme. Draco les fusilla tous du regard, comme si ils étaient tous coupable de son malheur. Comme si ils avaient tous toucher Harry, embrassaient Harry. Baisaient Harry.

« Tu baises mon corps et mon âme. »

De nouveau il sortit son portable. Il ouvrit le dossier des photos et en chercha une avec Harry. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il n'en avait presque aucune. Il fouilla longuement et en trouva une potable qui remontait à deux ans. Ensuite il se dirigea vers le bar.

 _Every claim you stake_

-Est-ce que vous avez vu ce jeune homme ?

Le barman étudia la photo, puis il observa Draco et enfin fit un tour de la pièce du regard. Il reporta son attention sur la photo.

-Désolé mon gars, mais j'ai pas le temps de me souvenir des visages des gens.

-Faites un effort c'est important, supplia Draco.

Le barman le regarda comme si il était tombé sur la tête et parlait une langue étrangère. Il leva la main et héla un serveur.

-Ce type il te dit quelque chose ?

Le serveur détailla la photo et se mit à sourire.

-Ouai. Super sympa, il était à la table deux avec un type grand et blond. Tu les as ratés d'une heure mec.

 _I'll be watching you_

Cette fois-ci Draco fit le chemin inverse avec calme. Il était dans un état second. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie. Qu'avait-il mal fait ? Ne l'avait-il pas aimé comme il faut ? Draco ferma les yeux. Est-ce que c'était comme ça que ça devait se terminer. Harry mettant fin à leur relation par messagerie. Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de venir le déranger, parce que son portable et éteins quand il travaille, parce qu'il a beaucoup trop de mails. Draco allait laisser Harry disparaître de sa vie. Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Qu'est ce que sa présence avait changé à sa vie ? Draco s'assit par terre et ferma les yeux.

 _Since you've gone, i been lost without trace_

Ça changerait absolument tout. Il n'y aurait plus de Harry pour le gronder, il n'y aurait plus de Harry pour l'embrasser, il n'y aurait plus de Harry pour lui faire la morale. Pour dénigre son comportement rigide, pour remettre ses choix en question, pour préparer un petit déjeuner qui sort de la routine café, croissant. Harry ne sera plus à lui. Harry appartiendra à quelque d'autre. Harry appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.

 _I dream at night i can only see you face_

L'idée le terrorisa. Et si Harry était déjà avec cette personne depuis longtemps. Et si en fait il avait lâché l'affaire depuis plus longtemps et que Draco n'avait vraiment rien vu. Il avait été totalement aveugle parce qu'Harry avait raison. Draco avait barré son nom dans sa liste, Harry était un trophée acquis. Mais Harry n'était pas un objet, Harry n'était pas une chemise qu'on pliait, une horloge qui sonnait. Harry n'était pas une cravate. C'était une personne, sa personne, la seule qu'il aimait réellement. Harry avait raison et Harry se trompait. Draco l'aimait, il l'aimait plus que sa propre personne.

 _I look around but it's you i can't replace_

Comment avait-il pu croire que sa façon de faire fonctionnerait ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il se suffirait de ça ? Comment Harry avait-il fait pour tenir si longtemps ? Pourquoi Draco n'avait-il pas ouvert la porte en plus grand. Il avait laissé Harry à l'entré de sa vie et Harry avait essayé d'avancer. Mais Draco fermait les portes encore et encore.

 _I feel so cold and i long for you embrace_

Draco avait besoin d'Harry. Il avait besoin de le savoir contre lui. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'Harry se battait pour lui, vivait pour lui, n'aimait que lui. Draco avait besoin d'aimait Harry, il avait besoin de se battre pour lui, il voulait vivre pour lui. Il se releva d'un bond. Il tourna sa tête dans tout les sens. Il le trouverait même si il fallait y passer la nuit.

 _I keep crying, baby, baby, please_

Draco se mit à courir. Il courut jusqu'à chez Harry. Même si ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas chez lui Draco voulait vérifier. Il était presque trois heures trente du matin maintenant. La fatigue, la colère et la tristesse était en train de venir à bout de ses nerfs. Il arriva devant la porte de la maison de son petit ami. Ex. Il passa par-dessus la rambarde du jardin. Il fit le tour de la maison et chercha la clé qu'Harry cachait.

 _Oh can't you see_

 _You belong to me_

Draco ne trouva pas de clés. Il jura. Il s'avança vers la porte de derrière, il retira son manteau et entoura son bras. Il brisa la fenêtre et ouvrit la porte. Il éteint rapidement l'alarme. Ça au moins il savait faire. Que savait-il encore d'Harry ? Le code de son PC. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les chiffres c'est qu'on ne les oublies pas. Draco tapa la date de naissance d'Hermione. La page s'ouvrit. Harry n'était pas un romantique idiot. Cette idée fit sourire Draco, il n'était pas assez mélodramatique pour entrer la date de la mort de ses parents, pas assez fou pour entrer sa propre date de naissance ou celle de Draco. Le blond se mit à consulter les mails d'Harry. Le premier était assez éloquent.

 _My poor heart aches_

 _With everey step you take_

 **Seamus Finnigan**

 **Objet : Re RDV**

 **Peut-être qu'après ça on pourra aller chez moi ? Je veux dire si tu en as envie. Je sais qu'avec Draco c'est pas la joie en ce moment mais si tu as envie d'en parler ou de faire le point. Je suis là.**

Draco lut la réponse positive d'Harry avec effroi. Il referma le pc et se mit à fouiller dans le bureau d'Harry à la recherche de son répertoire. Il ne trouva rien, absolument rien qui le mettrait sur la piste de ce Seamus. En désespoir de cause il envoya un message à Ron. Contre toute attente ce dernier lui répondit dans la seconde. Draco se promis d'offrir le restaurant à Ron quand cette histoire serait réglé. Il quitta la maison d'Harry.

 _Every move you make_

Il arriva devant l'immeuble ou vivait ce Seamus. Draco piétina les marches pour se retrouver face à l'interphone, il allait appuyer sur le bouton à coté du nom Finnigan mais se ravisa. Harry ouvrait la porte.

 _Every vow you break._

Il regarda Draco, puis sortit complètement de l'immeuble. Il se mit à marcher en silence. Draco le suivit sans un mot. Ils marchèrent cote à cote. Le blond jetait des coups d'œil à Harry. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il dirait serait forcément douloureux pour lui comme pour Harry. Il voulait respirer son odeur et était terrifié à l'idée de sentir celle d'un autre homme.

 _Every smile you fake._

Draco glissa ses doigts contre ceux d'Harry et le brun les pris immédiatement. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Harry. Pourquoi c'était lui qui pleurait ? Pourquoi Harry était le plus triste des deux ? Draco supprima cette information. Harry ne pleurait pas parce qu'il était triste, il pleurait pour Draco. Il pleurait pour le mal qu'il avait fait, il pleurait parce que Draco ne dirait rien, il pleurait pour eux deux.

 _Every claim you stake_

Draco s'arrêta et tira Harry vers lui. Harry posa sa tête contre son torse. Il ne pouvait pas détester Harry, il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, il avait envie de l'insulter, il avait envie de le frapper. Mais plus que tout ça, il avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, de le toucher, de le serrer contre lui.

 _I'll be watching you_

Draco entoura le visage d'Harry de ses mains et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. Harry ne le repoussa pas.

-Tu es à moi Harry. Tu ne partiras plus. Tu ne me quitteras pas. Tu ne toucheras plus aucun homme. Je te ferais comprendre que tu ne mérites personne d'autre que moi. Je foutrais le bordel dans ta vie, comme tu as foutus le bordel dans la mienne. Je te prouverais qu'il n'y a que moi, que je suis le seul qui te convienne. Tu ne jureras que par moi Harry et j'en ferais de même. Tu contrôle mon monde. Tu contrôle ma vie Harry. C'est toi mon seul ordre.

 _Every breath you take_

Il embrassa l'autre coin de ses lèvres. Puis sa joue, son front, sa tempe. Harry le regardait dans les yeux. Il ne prononça qu'une seule phrase. Suffisante pour Draco. Il régirait son univers. Il régirait son espace-temps. Harry régirait sa vie.

-Je n'ai rien fais Draco.

 _Every move you make_

 _You belong to me_


End file.
